Combating College
by WallMagnet19
Summary: The Academy is a college for demons and special humans to hone their skills while earning modern degrees. Inuyasha is a poor half-breed, struggling to survive in a world where his kind is hated. Kagome is an untamed miko trying to do right by her family. Constantly on the edge of each other's lives, the two finally meet up at The Academy, and chaos ensues. Will love, too?
1. Breakfast of Champions

**Not sure where I'm going with this, but I have a world and I'm populating it!**

Inuyasha woke up to the smell of bacon, his mouth watering and his ears twitching. Sitting up slowly, he sniffed, _Where the fuck is the bacon?!_ Before he could move he heard a creaking of steps and a high pitched squeak.

"But I wanna carry the plate! I'm big enough now! I won't drop it, Granny!"

"Ye have grown much, Shippo, but ye put so much effort into cooking, and I want to help, too."

"Oh, well ok, I guess it's only fair, " The child sounded as though he was giving the old woman a great honor, "Just don't drop it."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he slipped out of bed, _The old hag always knows how to manipulate the runt._ He quickly dressed, ragged jeans and a worn red tee, trying to find his belt and socks before they reached the door. A small knock sounded just as he found socks, they didn't match, but he didn't care as he hopped to the kitchen pulling them on, "It's open!"

The door flew open just as Inuyasha reached it, slamming right into his face as Shippo fell forward. Kaede suppressed a laugh, her eyes sparkling in glee as Inuyasha cursed and stumbled backward into the kitchen counter.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" His yell was muffled by his hand, checking for damage to his nose and mouth, "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM WOMAN?!"

Shippo pouted, it was he who had opened the door, but being too short he couldn't reach all the way. Determined to do it himself he stretched and pushed with all his might until the door had swung open violently. Too afraid of Inuyasha's wrath, he clung to Kaede's leg.

"Maybe if ye didn't stand in the door when ye know guests are 'bout to enter, then yer face may have been spared." Kaede let out a small chuckle as she moved past Inuyasha, into the kitchen.

Following her logic, Shippo bravely spoke up, "Yeah! You're the one who should've been more careful! It's not my fault you were in the way!" His triumphant smirk faded as he realized he'd just given away his involvement. Inuyasha's eyes glowed as he wiped a drop of blood from his nose, a feral growl rolling from his lips. Before he could pounce on Shippo, Kaede slid the plate of food into Shippo's hands and pushed him toward the hanyou. Inuyasha's stomach growled in response. Instantly the situation diffused.

Shippo immediately brightened as he offered the food to Inuyasha proudly, "I made it myself!"

"And what makes you think I'd want to eat a pile of shit made by a runt like you?" But Inuyasha wasn't serious.

He scooped up the small demon and plate, and sat on the stool at the counter. Kaede smiled happily as her boys quarreled good naturedly, Shippo managing to scramble up to Inuyasha's shoulders. He leaned over the half-demon's head, hand locked tightly in the silver hair as he pointed out all the food and how hard he worked; "The bacon was the easiest since you like it all floppy, and raw, but Granny said I could only give you one package. The sausage I put in the microwave, but the first time I didn't take it out of the plastic and it caught on fire, so I had to make that in a pan as well. Granny made the pancakes, but only because I couldn't reach the ingredients, but _I_ stirred it all up, _and_ I flipped it! I only dropped two of them!" he said proudly, "And the eggs I boiled myself too! Though I couldn't really get the shells off…"

Kaede chuckled at Shippo's recounting, honestly she was surprised the kitchen survived the child's assault. She'd need a new microwave, but the smile he had when cooking was worth it. As well as the image of Shippo standing on stool, like the one Inuyasha was occupying, and trying to reach all the food on the burners, she'd gotten a few good pictures that she'd give to Inuyasha later. Perhaps Kagome would like them as well…

Inuyasha ate greedily, all the while "trying" to dislodge the kit form his hair. The boiled eggs were in tatters, Shippo really had struggled with the shells, but were actually well done, the bacon was a bit _too_ raw and floppy, the sausage still a bit cold in the middle. One pancake wasn't cooked all the way, one was burned, and one had a small paw print evident in it. Still, Inuyasha ate all of it, never letting the joy he felt show as his little family pestered him so early in the morning.

" _Weeeellllll?!"_ Shippo asked, right into his ear, "How was it!?"

Inuyasha's ears flattened as he pulled Shippo from his shoulders and sat him on the counter, "Feh. Food is food."

He took the glass of orange juice Kaede poured for him, and chugged it quickly. Shippo wasn't phased by his comment, "You do eat _anything_. But it had to have been good with how fast you wolfed it down." He smiled smugly, very proud of his skills.

"I only ate it so fast because it was so gross I didn't want it to touch my tongue!"

Before they could start fighting Kaede smoothly interjected, "There's not much in yer fridge, pup, shall I pick ye up some food today?"

Inuyasha whipped around toward her, "Don't call me pup! And I can feed myself, you old hag! Now get out of here, I have to get to class!"

Kaede smiled knowingly and motioned to the pouting Shippo to come along, he followed her out the door before yelling back, "Don't fail on your first day dog-breath!"

Inuyasha glared, listening to the scampering of Shippo as he retreated quickly. He'd never tell him, but he loved when they brought him food and pestered him. Turning around he let his glare fall on the empty plate, "Stupid forgetful woman, she better not be expecting it back." He muttered to himself, knowing that he'd return it to her tomorrow, and that she probably left it hoping for just that.

Unlike Inuyasha, Kagome's morning was not so sitcom. At precisely 5:15 Kagome's eyes snapped opened. The morning was still dark, but she watched as shades of blue began to lighten the sky. WIth a sigh she crushed her pillow over her face and rolled into a ball, she was determined to stay in bed until her alarm went off, she didn't have to be up this early anymore!

"Today's forecast calls for a 60% chance of Kagome being swallowed by her bed, and a 100% chance of raining cats!"

Before Kagome could throw her pillow at her little brother, the wind was knocked out of her by 100 pounds of fluff.

"MROW!"

" _Really,_ Souta?! Raining cats?!" Kagome gasped, petting Buyo to calm the poor butterball. Souta laughed devilishly, obviously he had more planned for her. Kagome snapped upright, holding Buyo like a beachball, "MORE LIKE A 100% CHANCE OF _CAT_ APULT!"

Souta screamed in a mock, high-pitched voice and scrambled out of his sisters room, laughing as he did. Kagome chuckled as well as Buyo lay limp in her hands, his overwhelming fatness causing Kagome's arms to shake slightly as she lowered the poor, abused kitty.

"It's ok Buyo, I'd never throw you," the cat purred as she scratched his ears, "He's never survive the impact." She laughed as the cat, seemingly understanding her, stood up indignantly and waddled away.

Hopping out of bed, now smiling, Kagome grabbed her brush and began the long process of detangling her massive amount of raven hair. Multitasking, she looked through her closet, no longer satisfied with the outfit she had painstakingly selected the night before, and mumbled to herself about color combinations.

"How I miss the days of uniforms and work clothes." She sighed, then perked up as she remembered what she had thrown in the wash last night. Bolting from her room and down the stairs, Kagome hurried to the laundry room and tore open the door to the dryer; empty. The washer? Empty.

"MAMA! WHERE'D MY CLOTHES GO?! I JUST PUT THEM IN THE-"

"Right here sweetie," The petite girl whirled around to find her smiling mother behind her. In her hand was the dress Kagome had been searching for, "I thought you might like it ironed." The older woman handed the dress to Kagome, her eyes dancing with joy.

"Oh THANK YOU Mama! I totally didn't think about that!" She hugged her quickly and ran back to her room to get dressed.

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head in amusement, "Really, why does she bother picking out clothes the night before when she just changes her mind in the morning?" He chuckled to herself as she walked into the kitchen to start breakfast.

Kagome slid into her dress easily, enjoying the warmth of the freshly ironed fabric, and zipped herself in. She twirled in front of her mirror and giggle, the sun dress was sleeveless, fitted at the top with a modest scoop neck, it showed off her ample chest and small waist without begging attention. The skirt was perfect for twirling as it spun around her widely, reminding her to put shorts on underneath. She was _so_ looking forward to starting classes, finally, she could live a life befitting of a young woman. No more hard labor and annoying bookkeeping! She straightened the hem of her dress and examined the flowers stitched there, while the dress was sky blue she thought matching her shoes and bag to the flowers would give it more of a _pop_. She settled on a pair of pink sandals, knowing that her flowery pink tote would match perfectly. Taking her time Kagome loaded her bag with all the things she had packed the night before, muttering her checklist as she went, "Chapstick, lipgloss, hair brush, tampons, bobby pins, glasses, glasses wipes, multi-tool, nail file, snacks, mints, nail clippers, wallet…"

"Seriously, do you really need all that crap? You're only going to school, not a camping tri- oof!"

Souta was cut off as Kagome, without even looking up, threw the object in her hand directly at his face, "Don't you have something better to do than judge me?!" she huffed.

"Not in the slightest!"

Before they could argue or commence throwing _more_ things at each other, their mother yelled up to them, "Kagome! Souta! Breakfast!"

Souta's eyes widened and he bolted downstairs, Kagome quirked an eyebrow, "I'm not chasing you, ya know." But he was long gone.

Quickly she looked in the mirror one last time, she grimaced, and pulled at her hair, trying to decide what to do with the mess. After 10 minutes Souta yelled up at her, "No matter how much you look in the mirror, you'll never get better looking!"

Kagome blinked.. ' _Eery…'_ Then threw her hair into a ponytail and dumped the rest of her stuff in her tote bag, sprinting downstairs before Souta ate all the food. Sadly, when she got there, all that was left was toast, which she snatched out of Souta's hands and stuffed in her mouth, glaring.

"What? I'm a growing boy, I need nutrition!" she turned her sharp gaze to her grandfather, who averted his eyes, "And what's your excuse, Gramps?"

The old man, harumpfed, "I'm old, what else do I have to live for except food?"

"Dad!" Mrs. Higurashi shook her head and looked apologetically at Kagome. "Sorry, I tried to get them to leave some."

Kagome just laughed and went to the fridge for a glass of milk.

"So, sweetie, would you like a ride to classes? I know you must be nervous with it being your first day back."

"I'll be fine, mom. Besides," Kagome smiled, though her stomach lurched a bit at the reminder of the day, "Sango is coming to get me, she said there was no way I was going alone."

Her mother frowned slightly, "But isn't that a bit sill-" The honking of a horn cut her off, "KAGOOOOOMEEEEE! WE'RE LAAAAAATE!"

Laughing Kagome put her glass in the sink and grabbed her bag. She kissed her mother and grandfather goodbye quickly, "Bye guys! I'll see you tonight! I have work, mama, so I'll let you know about dinner!" She had her hand on the front door when Souta called after her, "You might want this, moron!" Kagome's wallet came flying to her feet as Souta ran up the stairs. Confused, she looked at her mother, who smiled knowingly, "He's a bit worried about you, I think. And he's really going to miss having you around."

Kagome bent to pick up her wallet and smiled, clipped to it was a green lace bow, her favorite style, "That little twerp…" She mumbled, as Sango honked her horn again. Running out the door Kagome pulled her hair from it's tie and clipped the new bow in her hair, speeding down the steps at a pace only a lifetime of practice could deem safe.

 **I OWN NOTHING! Seriously, this computer isn't even mine. :P Please R &R! Feel free to correct my grammar and spelling if I messed up, and let me know how well characters are staying true to the originals! I want some variance, but over all they should be very similar. Also, I'm hoping to write this all pretty fast because I have nothing else to do, but that means I may hit writer's block quickly! Feel to advise on what you want to happen, though I'll most likely still go with my concept, but new ideas will be helpful! As I said above, i have no idea where I'm going with this, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! Vertain basics will stay constant though: InuKag, SanMir, THE REST IS A MYSTERY MWAHAHAHA! *spooky music plays***


	2. But No Breakfast for Sango

Kagome slid into Sango's black Honda Accord, keeping her skirt neatly tucked under her. She barely had time to close the door before Sango sped off, the force of the sudden merge causing Kagome to bump into her door.

"Wooooah, there, tiger. Who put a bee in your undies?" Kagome joked. looking over at her beautiful friend.

Sango gripped the steering wheel tightly, pulling her long brown ponytail over her shoulder, "That perv won't EVER get close enough for that!"

Kagome laughed at the growl, did Sango even _hear_ what she had said? Then paused when she realized her friend's hazel eyes showed actual hurt, instead of the embarrassment they usually held. Sango drove quickly, not speeding, per se, but winding in and out of traffic quickly, and without slowing. Kagome buckled her seat belt and touched her friend's shoulder.

"Want to talk about it?"

"NO. That ASSHOLE thinks he can just do whatever he wants and then come back and flirt with me?! Well, never again! I'm going to find myself a boyfriend, or HELL! Even a girl friend would do! See how he likes being ditched and used!"

"Well, I wouldn't recommend a girlfriend, you PMS enough on your own," Kagome tried to lighten the mood, but the glare Sango shot her made her change tactics, "And besides, I think Miroku would like that…"

Sighing Sango finally slowed as they came to a red light, stopping and looking over at Kagome. A small smile brightened her face, "Sorry, I don't mean to be so bitchy on your first day. Oh God! I didn't even hug you! She leaned across the seats and crushed Kagome to her, causing the smaller girl to grunt and laugh. She patted the older girl's back, the silk tank top soft under fingers. The honking of a car horn caused Sango to let go and begin driving.

"Yeah, yeah, asshole! I'm moving! Can't a girl get a little love from time to time without jerks interrupting?"

Kagome laughed again, glad to see her friend had calmed a bit. Still, yelling at drivers wasn't normal for Sango...usually.

"So why were you late? Normally you're, like, 20 minutes early for everything. Though, I wouldn't really call arriving on time _late._ "

Sango sighed again, less urgent in her merging, but still moving as quickly as possible.

"It's a long story…"

"Well we've got plenty of time, it takes what, 45 minutes to get to campus? Though, with the way you're driving, we'll be there in 20."

Sango laughed and took the hint, no longer winding between cars, and cringed slightly at Kagome's sigh of relief, "Sorry. Sorry. Really bad morning."

"So TELL me already! You're just going to brood over it until we talk anyway!" Kagome poked her friend in the ribs, pouting. She REALLY wanted to know what had caused such a reaction in Sango, normally the girl could keep it together through anything. _Though, if it's Miroku, which it has to be, her patience has seemed to be lessening as of late._ Another sigh from Sango brought Kagome's attention back to her.

"He asked me out to breakfast." Kagome waited for Sango to continue, that alone shouldn't have even phased her bestie.

"I told him no, I had to get you, so to go to breakfast I'd have be up at 5. But since he knows I get up that early for my work out, he just kept pushing, telling me to skip _one_ day of training and just enjoy myself before school started. I really shouldn't have agreed, but he looked so _cute._ So _desperate._ I just couldn't turn him down…"

 _Well, duh. You're so in love with him I can't even walk past you without chinking on your sexual tension._

Sango humpfed. "So? What's wrong with that? He's really attractive and _used to be_ a nice guy. Plus! I've known him forever! I kept hoping he'd stop perving on girls if I'd just spend time with him!"

Kagome blinked at her friend in confusion before realizing she had spoken aloud.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that. I don't think there's anything wrong with you loving him, I just don't think he'll change. People don't, you know. And if you really love someone you have to be willing to live with their flaws. They may grow out of some, may improve at others, but I don't think people ever _really_ change. At least not because of someone else. They have to make that choice on their own." Kagome twisted a lock of her hair as she spoke.

"I know you're right, Kags, but I just can't...I can't stop _hoping."_

Kagome smiled sadly at her friend, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder, "I know, sweetie. But why don't you tell me what happened." She watched Sango grit her teeth.

"I went to breakfast," she hesitated, "He wasn't there so I waited. After thirty minutes I went to the bathroom to splash water on my face before leaving, I really didn't want to cry over him. He may be late, but Miroku has NEVER ditched me before. I guess he didn't this time either, just forgot I was the one he was meeting." She trailed off as her speed began increasing again, sliding over two lanes and taking the exit for The Academy campus too fast for Kagome's liking. "He was in the bathroom with a girl. His tongue down her throat. And from what I could see, something else was likely in her as well."

Kagome gasped. Sure, Miroku was a perv, he groped and touched and flirted to the tune of a 007 movie, but he had never, NEVER, done something like this. Kissing a girl when with Sango? No. Maybe a smile or a touch, but he was committed to winning Sango over, and Kagome thought the flirting was more to make her jealous than anything else. This didn't make sense. And, as pervy as Miroku was, Kagome knew for a fact that he didn't have sex with girl in public places, he'd told her himself that, as a hopeless romantic, he couldn't seem to feel right about not treating a lady with respect, even if the idea was hot.

Kagome didn't know what to say. She was shocked that Miroku had done this to Sango, she'd known him the longest and couldn't fathom the boy doing something so cruel to the woman he loved. At the same time, she wanted to punch his lights out and kick him until he bled for what he did.

"I'm sorry, Sango."

Sango turned her face away slightly, tears bright in her eyes, as they pulled into campus. "It's fine. Now I know that I have no chance." She took a deep breath and cut Kagome off, "Just help me find someone to distract me." She smiled at her petite friend, trying to hide her breaking heart.

Kagome knew this was just an act. She'd known Sango long enough to know that in a couple days she'd get a call or a knock at the door from the girl, on the edge of tears. _I guess I better stock up stock up on potato chips after work…_

"Of course, Sango! I'm sure we'll meet tons of cute guys today!" She smiled brightly, trying to chase her friend's sadness away.

Inuyasha groaned, he really hated driving. Why couldn't he just run to school? It would be so much faster than sitting in FUCKING traffic! But nooooooo, carrying a demon sword in a human population was against school rules. He couldn't wait to graduate and finally be cleared to carry Tetsusaiga with him, it would make life so much easier.

He growled as he finally pulled into campus, parking his red Tahoe as far away as possible, he didn't need people knowing which car was his, he couldn't afford to keep getting the old clunker fixed.

Getting out of his car he felt a buzz in the pockets of his jeans, pulling the offending object from his pocket he barked into old flip phone, "WHAT."

"I have a problem."

Inuyasha huffed, "You always have problems," He pulled his sword from the back seat of his car and slammed the door, strapping to his hip as he spoke, "Let me guess, you pissed off Sango when you took her breakfast. What was it this time? Was the waitress just _too_ interested? Did the girl at the next table have child bearing hips? Or maybe it was your weird fetish for-"

"I fucked Sango."

Inuyasha choked on his tongue, his eyes bugged out, _that_ he hadn't expected, "Wait," he asked, "How is that a problem?" Inuyasha started walking towards campus, confusion plain on his grumpy face, but his amber eyes sparkling because it was ABOUT DAMN TIME.

Miroku sighed through the phone, "It's a long story. Hurry up and get the Welcome Ceremony and I'll fill you in. I think that this might be better to talk about in person."

"If you weren't going to tell me then way did you fucking call me?! Besides, why the hell would I want to hear about you and Sango doing it?! That's NOT an image I need described in detail!"

"...Just get over here."

His phone clicked and a beeping assaulted Inuyasha's ears before he slammed the the crappy phone shut and back into his pocket. He began to run toward the Stadium that would be hosting the stupid, useless, welcome back ceremony. But hey, it was a nice break from work.

' _That stupid monk, why do I need to hurry when's the one freaking out? And what's he so upset about? Did you cum too fast or something?'_ But something in the way Miroku had spoken made him hurry, he jumped up to lightly bounce of cars to speed him on his way. ' _I fucked Sango.'_ The whole phrase was wrong. Miroku may have seemed like a total pervert with no regard for propriety, but Inuyasha knew that he was utterly in love with Sango, and that while he may _fuck_ other girls, he wouldn't Sango. He 'bleh'd' at the memory of Miroku describing how their first time would be. _Making love._ That's what he'd called it. Snorting, Inuyasha had just ignored his friend, _making love is a pussy's way of saying they can't keep up with good sex. Not that I'd know...stupid bitches and their pureness standards._ Before Inuyasha could be sucked into his dark thoughts he smelled Miroku, his depression was dense, heavy, and overwhelmed Inuyasha for a second. He turned toward the scent and grimaced. He hadn't smelled this way since his father had died. Something was really wrong.

Catching a glimpse of red, Miroku raised his hand to wave Inuyasha down. He hadn't needed to, Inuyasha was at his side before his arm fell, and for the first time in 15 years Inuyasha grabbed the back of his neck. Miroku jolted in shock of the sudden contact. He knew the meaning of the gesture, dog demons grabbed the scruff of pack and family when discipline was needed, but it also served as a way for them to communicate, without showing weakness, that they were there to support and comfort the other. **(A.N. I know this isn't accurate, but I think the action translates well to comfort for humanoids)** Inuyasha didn't do this for anyone, not since his mother died. Miroku sagged, knowing the correct response, but also just weak at the memory of what he had done, grateful to his friend.

The half demon let go quickly, not wanting other demons at the school to see and recognize what he was doing. Miroku looked up to see the smallest hint of pink on the hanyou's face, and coughed to break the silence.

"So, hey." The monk-in-training didn't thank his friend, or even bring up the action, knowing that it would only serve to cause more tension and make the demon too embarrassed to stick around. And he REALLY needed him to stay.

Inuyasha crinkled his nose, Miroku's smell had lightened when he scruffed him, but it was still bad. _God I suck at this._

"Just spit it out," he growled, leading the human towards the stadium gates. Less people would be inside and Inuyasha really wanted to get a seat before he'd have to push through crowds. God he hated crowds…

"Well, you know how I was taking Sango to breakfast this morning? I was gonna start the semester off with something romantic so she'd stop rejecting me so much and realize I'm serious about her."

Inuyasha glanced to the man next to him, where was the snark and self-important attitude?

"Feh."

"Well anyway, she agreed and we went to the diner because it was so early, she had to pick up Kagome and didn't want to be late."

"You're avoiding the issue, monk." _Kagome...is that the girl Sango always talks about? Why is she picking her up? Sang lives on campus...feh, dumb girl is too nice._

Miroku sighed, "Well, when I got there early Sango was already there, waiting by the door. Which didn't surprise me. But I should have _known_ something was wrong with the way she was dressed. Gods, Inuyasha, her skirt was so SHORT and she only had on a TUBE TOP. Who dresses like that outside a club?! Sango never dresses like. I should have _known_. I should have _suspec-_ "

SMACK

Inuyasha's palm collided with the back of Miroku's head, "Stop bitching and get to the fucking point!" He was getting really tired of Miroku's sad scent, it was starting to make his head hurt and bring back memories he'd rather not have. Besides, they were making their way to the top of the stadium and he could see people starting to file in below.

Miroku rubbed his head, he _was_ avoiding the topic, but he wasn't sure how Inuyasha would react. He was also beginning to wonder if his old friend would even help him.

"Kay. Well, long story short, we wind up in the bathroom. I couldn't help myself, it was like I lost my mind! I saw her and it was like, _bam,_ rock hard-"

Inuyasha stumbled, making Miroku pause. _Too many details got it._ Inuyasha really didn't want to hear about his long time PLATONIC friend in a sexual light. ….Especially when he wasn't likely to get any for a while.

RIghting himself Inuyasha and Miroku climbed the last few steps to the topmost row of seats, and sat down. Miroku wasn't surprised by the seating choice, though he was a little out of breath. _Note to self, don't talk while climbing steep steps._

Sitting, Miroku continued, "Anyway, we're...kissing. Rather hot, ya know, and then out of nowhere she grabs my cock." He rushes the words as Inuyasha's ears flatten. "And I'm thinking, _this isn't how this is supposed to go, Sango is acting so weird,_ but my brain isn't in control, it's like my body just keeps moving and wanting and suddenly we're...connected and it feels too amazing and in the back of my head I'm thinking about condoms and how this is so wrong, but she feels so _good_ and I can't focus my eyes and my head starts to feel light and I realize I must be dreaming so it's fine to do whatever I want, and so I do, and it just keeps getting better and I and SWEAR TO GOD I blacked out for a second at the end. And when I came to this chick in my arms ISN'T Sango! I've never seen her before! And, she's like, SUCKING something out of me. NOT LIKE THAT. Like a weird red smoke! And I'm still being hit with aftershocks but I manage to get her off of me. But she's not even phased, she just licks her lips and walks out of the bathroom!"

Inuyasha lets out his breath now that the graphic bits are over. Any other girl and he'd be listening eagerly, but Sango was different. Just, ew. _Wait, it wasn't Sango though…_

Miroku takes a deep breath, sighing, " And I'm sitting there, on the floor by the way, trying to figure out what happened. By the time I have enough presence of mind to put my dick away, some lady and her daughter come in and scream and I run out of there as fast I can! And I'm wracking my brain trying to figure out what the hell just happened when I see this car near by shaking, and this guy is in there with the girl from the bathroom, and she's fucking his brains out! Like for real! His eyes were all rolled back and his head was limp and she was doing the weird red smoke thing. Finally it dawns on me that she's a fucking SUCCUBUS! I didn't even think they came out during the day! So I pull out my ofuda, but before I can do anything she's gone. Just gone! And the guy is shaking like he's having a seizure, so I try to get in his car, but it's locked. Luckily he calms down and starts snoring, I guess it just took a lot out of him...Anyway…"

Inuyasha blinked. It was uncommon for Succubi to come out during the day, but early morning was just the end of the day for them, and if Miroku was meeting Sango then they were probably eating close to 5. Still, Miroku was pretty damn lucky.

"You're lucky she didn't kill you."

Miroku looked at him in confusion, "Succubi don't kill when they feed, they just take your sexual energy and leave you drained for a few days."

"Yeah. Unless you're mated. Then they suck out energy that ties you to your mate, straining the bond and causing weakening of-" He glanced at Miroku who was looking at him like a crazy person. "You and Sango. You're basically mated with out the act. The love you feel for her," Miroku coughed uneasily, "is similar to that of a demon choosing a mate. It happens to humans sometimes, a bond that strong, probably because you've loved her for so long, you know, that ' _true love_ ' bullshit. Anyway, if a Succubus or Incubus pulls from someone mated or in a love like that, it's the most powerful sexual desire, but taking it causes damage to the spirit of the being and usually ends up killing it."

Miroku stared at his friend in disbelief. It was weird enough when Inuyasha decided to show his intelligence, but this was information that Miroku had never heard. Before he could speak, though, Inuyasha answered his silent questions.

"Yes, you are actually in love. No I don't know if Sango feels the same," ' _Liar' "_ No this information is not secret and will not result in getting you killed, paranoid much? It's just kept from humans because most demons don't believe your kind can feel anything close to a mate bond."

Miroku processed the information for a moment and then sighed.

"Wait, why does this have you so depressed? Normally you'd be boasting about how you rocked her world or some shit like that."

Miroku stayed silent for a minute, and Inuyasha waited, impatiently though.

"When the Succubus left I was still out of it, but when I got to my car I remembered I was supposed to meet Sango, the _real_ Sango, so where was she? It was around 6:30 so I figured she got tired of waiting and left, but I didn't want her to think I ditched her, so I called her." More silence as Inuyasha began bouncing his legs, watching the stadium fill up, "Obviously she was pissed, but that scary pissed, where she doesn't yell or scream, and I apologized to her and told her I slept in because I was so excited that I hadn't gotten to sleep until a few hours ago. She listened and I thought for a second she's belive me, I really didn't want to lie, but how do you tell someone you missed your date because you were too busy fucking someone who you thought was them?"

"...And?"

"She told me that a man as dishonest and controlled by his libido, such as me, should never contact her again. And that next time I decided to fuck in the bathroom, I should use the men's room…"

Inuyasha blinked. "You're screwed."

 **Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and follows/favorites! It really made me want to update quickly! Sorry for any errors, I wrote half of this with my niece attached to my arm. -_-' Cute, but difficult. ALSO! Don't worry about Kagome and Inuyasha, you'll see some interactions either in chapter 3 or 4! AND THEN THE LOVE TRAIN WILL BEGIN! ehem...anyway. Please review! I love to know reactions and welcome criticism! OH! And I don't own anything mentioned in the story, accept Kagome's dress from the last chapter, WallMagnet designs! OOOOOOH YEEEEEEAAAAAAH! *enter cool aid man with copy right law***


End file.
